


Lunch Break

by KatieComma



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Absolutely just porn, Established Relationship, F/M, In case you were wondering, It's actually just porn, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Nick and Mandy have a quick lunch break together.What will they do with their time?Set in the same universe as Fresh Start





	Lunch Break

“Hurry,” Mandy said as she pushed Nick through the front door, and into his house.

“Hurry?” Nick asked as he pulled the tank top over her head. “That’s real sexy talk.”

She met his eyes for a moment before turning her attention to the buttons of his shirt. “Nick, sweetheart,” she used a term of endearment for emphasis, “we barely have any time for this at all and I need it like you wouldn’t believe.”

“Need it?” He asked, and she could hear the grin in his voice, she didn’t even need to look up.

“Yes, you big stupid nerd,” she said, getting the last button undone and sliding the shirt from his shoulders. She met his brown eyes, all seriousness. “I need it.” She undid the button of her slacks which fell to the floor in a whoosh, grabbed his hand and unceremoniously pulled it into her underwear.

From there he took over, guiding his large wonderful fingers to just the right place that made her grab his shoulders hard and pull him backward until she was leaned against the kitchen counter so she wouldn’t fall over.

“Just like that, baby?” His voice tickled her ear, the Texas accent growing thick the more excited he got. It always went that way, all “darlin’s” and twang whenever he was feeling randy.

When had she closed her eyes to the pleasure? She could barely stand, let alone remember little details like that.

“Come on Mandy,” he urged, his voice low and laced with gruff excitement. “Tell me if you like it.”

She moaned out a "yes" that was barely a word and more of just a noise.

His fingers pressed harder, moved faster and there was so little friction from the way her body was providing lubrication that his fingertips slipped effortlessly against the sensitive skin.

“Sweet mercy darlin’,” the shudder in his voice gave him away. He wasn’t so suave, he was just as caught up as she was. “You weren’t wrong, you are… really excited.”

She’d adjusted to the bolts of pleasure that had made her weak in the knees, and her brain was starting to work a little again, despite Nick’s attention and talented fingers. She opened her eyes to see his beautiful deep brown gaze on her, watching, breathing heavy through open lips.

“I hope I’m not the only one who’s excited,” she said as she reached between them, opened his belt buckle with the finesse of practice, and undid Nick’s jeans, slipping them down as far as she could push them. Then she slid a hand into his boxers and returned the favour. He leaned hard into her, his hips thrusting up into her hand as she gripped him tight and stroked quickly.

“Wait,” he gasped against her collarbone. “Mandy, wait.”

She slowed her hand. “What? Is it ok?” 

Nick kissed up from her collarbone until their lips met and opened to each other, sloppily tasting each other. He pulled back quickly, still heaving breaths. “It’s so ok, you have no idea,” he said. “But you’ve gotta slow that down if you want anything more outta me than this,” for emphasis he shifted down a little and slipped two fingers easily inside her, flicking them at just the right spot to start that wonderful build of deep pleasure.

“Oh god! Right there,” she moaned, slipping her free hand up into his hair and holding too tight. “Yes! Keep doing that!”

Nick didn’t listen and slipped his fingers out. “Like I was sayin’,” he smiled and kissed her quick again. “Care to move things along? Seems like you’re ready for the main event.”

Mandy pulled her hand from his boxers, threw her head back and laughed. “The main event?” She asked. “I think that’s the most unsexy thing you’ve ever said.”

Nick grinned mischievously at her, and man did she love that smile. Not only did it deepen his laugh lines all the way from the corners of his mouth to his eyes, but it meant something awesome was about to happen. And he didn’t disappoint, sliding down her body, pulling her underwear with him as he went, he lifted one of her legs to give him access and tasted her with a full, wide swipe of his tongue.

Mandy all but climbed onto his shoulders the pleasure was so intense. Nick’s fingers had nothing on his tongue. He lapped and licked and swirled and sucked and with each change in sensation that sharp pleasure slowly filled her up. She gripped the countertop hard, fingers and hands going white.

She called out nonsense into the air, “yes” and “Nick” and “right there” and “don’t stop” all jumbled together into fragmented sentences meant to spur him on.

But he stopped, pulled his wonderful hot mouth away and nibbled at her thigh. “How do you taste so damn good Mandy?” He groaned into her skin. “Do you want me to stop? Want to-”

“Please don’t!” She interrupted him, looking down at the beautiful man between her legs. He looked up at her with those big brown eyes, and the smile and excitement that lit his features turned her on even more, if that was possible. “I’m so close, please don’t stop,” she begged and only felt a little silly when the sentence tapered to a whine.

He didn’t say another word, instead he put his mouth back to her body, and slid his fingers inside at the same time. He knew her so well, knew exactly what she liked and how, and found the two perfect places to stroke and lick at the same time to make her body contract and climax.

“Oh god Nick!” She called out, almost falling off the counter as the pleasure spread through her body from head to toe.

Before she could fall, he stood up and caught her as her hands faltered their grip on the countertop.

His breath was hot and wet on her neck, just below her ear. “How was that?” He asked softly. She could smell her own body wafting on his words, but she couldn’t say anything yet, so she let out a breathy little moan that she hoped let him know it was good. But really, what a stupid question, he knew.

Nick pressed up against her, naked now, his clothes forgotten on the floor. Energy returning to her limbs, she hooked a leg around his hip in invitation. He slid inside so easily, and it was comfort and excitement and lust all wrapped up in one place. Each time felt new and yet familiar in the best way.

Mandy gripped the counter again, hoping to give them the right position and leverage, and Nick started to move, awkwardly pushing in and out, but never enough, never just right.

“Hold on,” she gasped, as her head bounced uncomfortably off the kitchen cabinet.

He backed off, his body tight, muscles shaking with anticipation.

Mandy dragged him toward the kitchen table. She bent over the edge, teasing as she pushed a bowl of fruit from the centre of the table to the far side. Then she turned around and hopped up on the table, legs dangling spread wide enough to tease.

The table wasn’t flimsy, she knew it could take their weight. Having danced a half-drunken strip tease for Nick on it not two weeks before, she was sure it would handle what they were about to throw at it.

Nick growled, losing words to his passion as he grabbed her soft hips, dug his fingers in almost too hard and pulled her right to the edge of the table. He half-kicked, half-threw a chair out of the way before he stepped between her legs.

She slipped her hands up into his hair to pull him down for a quick, messy kiss, before she lay back on the table and wrapped her legs around him, wanting him closer, needing him inside.

Nick obliged, pushing all the way in one swift fluid motion. They groaned together at how good it felt for that slide home to go all the way with no effort in one slick, wet thrust.

He stopped there, holding tight to her, his eyes closed, jaw slack, pressed deep inside. Without opening his eyes he pulled out and pushed slowly and delicately back again until his hips pressed tight against her. And again, another slow pull back and slide forward, head thrown back so his throat was taut, Adam’s apple prominent the way the skin stretched over it. His muscles shook with the restraint he was showing. Ever the gentleman, he wouldn’t just take what he wanted. He knew she could come again and was hoping to get her there a second time. That wasn’t what she wanted at all.

Fine, she’d get him riled up enough to take what he wanted, and she knew exactly how to do it.

“Come on tiger,” she demanded, a little snarl in her voice. “You know what I want.”

Nick stopped moving, all the way inside her again, and finally looked down. The excitement in his eyes almost stopped her. He was wound right up. But it wouldn’t do her any good if he wouldn’t let it loose.

Pushing up on her elbows, Mandy reached up and grabbed his shoulder, trying to pull him down on top of her. Instead he kept his body rigid, slid his hands from her hips, up under her back where he unclipped her bra and slid it from her shoulders, tossing it to the floor. Then he slid down on top of her and kissed at her neck, collarbone before moving down her chest and licking at each nipple, making her moan and arch into his mouth.

As much as she was enjoying his attention, they just didn’t have the time. Mandy groaned his name loudly at the same time she ran her fingers into his hair and tugged; a little rougher than she normally would have.

That was the trigger. Nick growled into her skin, roughly moved his hands underneath to grip at her shoulders, and started a hard and fast pace that was sudden and wonderful. Sliding in and out so fast that each time he hit the right spot and retreated he was already back again. And she wondered if maybe this wouldn’t get her there that second time anyway: the press of his body all around her; his rough grunts in her ear, as he tucked his face against her neck to breathe wetly there; each hard thrust against her, pressing every button in just the right way, sending sparks of pleasure through her body.

She’d planned to moan and groan to get him amped up, but she didn’t even need to fake any of them, they spilled out of her with each slap of his hips against her body, each dart of his tongue to lick at the skin on her neck, each creak of the table legs against the floor as the table slid inch by inch across the hardwood with the frenzied movements of Nick’s body.

Nick spit words into her ear, harsh breathy grunts. “Like that Mandy?” The words rushed out of him with each breath. “Is that how you need it?” 

He was really asking, and she knew that without an answer he’d slow his pace to make sure she was doing ok.

“Yes! Oh god yes!” Was all she could manage as she clawed at his back, and tried to remember to breathe through the weight of Nick and the pleasure that was pressing her down into the tabletop.

The sweat was gathering on her body, and it slid her back across the table with each brutal movement of Nick against her. She took her hands from his back and down to the table’s edge where she gripped tightly, holding herself in place for him. So he could use her however he needed.

“Fuck, baby,” Nick mouthed against her neck, nibbling almost too hard. “You are so…” he groaned and gasped in air to keep his hips moving as fast as he could.

Hearing him swear sent her heart rate into overdrive. “I’m _so_ what, tiger?” She asked before another series of moans were forced out of her.

“You are so wet,” he said through a deep shuddered breath that she felt vibrate from his chest into hers. “You feel so good.” Another breath. “I wish I could… do this… all day.”

Just as she was nearing the edge again, Nick called out desperately into her ear. “Mandy! Oh god Mandy, I’m-” Before he could finish the sentence he clenched his teeth and pressed his face against the skin just under her ear, breathing obscene noises against her as he pushed his hips hard into her one more time. Her fingers slipped from the table’s edge and she slid away from him. Nick’s body followed, seemingly on instinct, crawling up onto the table to stay inside, stay close and he pushed home one last time, even deeper than before, making her gasp.

Nick didn’t move, his full weight collapsed on top of her in the middle of his kitchen table. Finally his muscles went slack, relaxing, and he slid back from that last thrust of his hips.

“Nick?” She asked softly. Normally she would have been content to lay there all day, holding him close. But, two things: 1, the hard tabletop was not super comfortable; 2, they didn’t have time.

The noise Nick made in response was all open-mouthed post-orgasm haze made sound.

“C’mon Nick,” she urged, trying to push at the big muscly scientist weighing her down. “Up and at ‘em.”

“Good lord please don’t ever say that again,” he mumbled into her hair, slowly pushing himself up to look down into her face.

“Why’s that?” She asked with a grin, wiggling underneath him.

He frowned a little even as he gently wiped the sweaty strands of hair away from her eyes. A reluctant look in his eye, he pushed off of her, and almost fell off the table in his uncoordinated state. After-sex Nick was always clumsy and out of sorts until he got his head back on straight, so to speak.

“My mother used to say that to us when she’d get us up for school,” he said, standing and looking around for his clothes.

“Noted,” she said with a grin, leaning up on her elbows to get her breath back while she watched him fumble around the place.

“I should not have told you that,” he said, defeat on his features when he turned back to look at her, his eyebrows turned up in dismay.

“You should not have told me that,” she agreed.

“How’d we do for time?” He asked, quickly changing the subject and probably hoping she’d forget that little tidbit of information he’d fed her.

Mandy checked the living room clock. “We’ve got ten minutes to get back to the lab,” she sighed and fell back on the table.

“We’re gonna be late,” he groused.

“Well, it wasn’t my idea to spend lunch break at your place,” she called out with a grin. It had absolutely been her idea.

“Yes it was!” Nick’s voice was accusatory from wherever he was in the kitchen retrieving clothing. “It was 100% your idea Ms Webster. Don’t think you’ve got me so turned around that I don’t remember that part.”

As she did often to annoy him, she put on a terrible southern accent. “Oh my word, I must be losin’ my touch Mr. Stokes.”

He dropped a pile of clothing next to her, and grabbed her bra from the floor next to the table and added it to the stack. “You are definitely not losin’ your touch darlin’,” he said with a sweet smile as he leaned down and kissed her, trailing one of those big hands down her throat, between her breasts and lower.

“Hey now!” She broke the kiss and swatted his hand away. “We really don’t have time for any more of that. As it is I don’t even have time to actually eat lunch on my lunch break. And since there’s no food allowed in the lab…”

“I got you covered sweet pea,” he said, using the pet name he knew she hated. Well, maybe she didn’t hate it, but she liked to pretend she did. Nick bent down out of sight and she leaned over to watch him retrieve an apple from the floor. It must have rolled out of the bowl on the table while she’d been… distracted. Nick tossed her the fruit, and proceeded to get dressed.

“Oh, so I get the floor fruit,” she joked, rolling it around in her hands. “I see how it is now.” She looked down at the shiny red apple and noticed the bruise from where it had hit the ground. “And it’s bruised?” She scoffed. “Jeeze. This is worse than kicking a girl out of bed. Giving her bruised apples.”

Nick raised an eyebrow at her and wandered back to the table as buckled his belt. “Alright, alright,” he said. “I’ll eat the bruised one already. Here,” he grabbed a fresh apple from the bowl and traded her.

“But that one was mine,” she gave a fake whine.

Nick laughed aloud and tackled her back to the tabletop, sliding the pile of clothes back onto the floor and pressing his lips to hers in a kiss that started hard, but chaste and sweet. Then Mandy opened her mouth and licked at his lips, and their tongues met and she could still taste herself in his mouth.

Nick looked up at the clock and back down at Mandy. “It’s official. We’re late.”

“Well, if we’re already late…” Mandy trailed off, and wrapped a leg around his hip.

“An extra half hour won’t make no difference,” he said as he slid a hand down her body and kissed her hard.


End file.
